<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loser by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757650">Loser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstores, Edgar Allen Poe, GLASSES AND BRUNETTE RICH GLASSES AND BRUNETTE RICH, LOSER BY JULIAN MOON!! Listen while reading for full effect 🥺, M/M, The Metamorphosis, Wrol Jeremy, anyway two bi disasters, bus rides, late night ponderings, obviously, the cask of amontillado, they’re sweet though and I love them🥺🥺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a little bit of loser in us<br/>Just two weirdos, who fell in love<br/>Guess we’re made from the same weird stuff<br/>Being a loser with you doesn’t suck </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bus Rides, Bookstores, and late night talks. Things couldn’t be more perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Jeremy was running, chest burning as he starts to lose momentum. The bus is still yards away, and his stupid boyfriend hanging out the door and waving him forwards isn't doing anything to help.</p>
<p>"Come on, Jer, you're almost here! Hurry up!" Rich shrieked, eyes shining as he held his hand out. He's about to collapse, but at the last second, he clambered up the bus steps. The doors shutting behind him gave him something to temporarily lean on, as Rich simply laughed at his predicament and started to drag him to the back of the bus, ignoring the glances from the other passengers.</p>
<p>It's a Friday night, so of course some people are tired, but Rich doesn't care about that. If he wants to talk, and he's comfortable, he's going to. It's an acquired taste, one that Jeremy has (unfortunately) gotten used to. He could talk his ear off, and he'd be okay with it. He's willing to listen to whatever Rich says, because of the excited way his eyes sparkle, or how expressive he is with his hands. It's just another part of loving Him.</p>
<p>"Why couldn't we have driven?" He finally collapsed into a seat at the back of the bus, gasping for air. "The bookstore isn't that far away."</p>
<p>"Because, we're broke and your dad wouldn't let you take the car if we didn't have money to fill it with gas. I tried asking." Rich reached up, brushing some of Jeremy's hair away from his eyes. "And besides, we can talk better here and you can actually look at me, since you don't trust me to drive."</p>
<p>"It's not that I don't trust you!" Jeremy argued, watching as Rich cocked an eyebrow. "It's just that...you're a little reckless when driving, darling, and I just fear for my life a lot of the time."</p>
<p>Rich snorted, but Jeremy could see the slight blush on his freckled cheeks. Pet names always do that- it's cute.</p>
<p>They fell into comfortable silence, Rich eventually turning to the window and looking out every few minutes. Jeremy simply sighed, watching as the streetlights illuminate Rich's face as they pass by. Pale light against Rich's skin, showcasing his eyes and the few freckles. This bus ride doesn't feel like it's real; it's a feeling he can't really begin to explain.</p>
<p>They've both changed so much.</p>
<p>It's at this moment he remembered a word Rich told him after reading a random book from the library; Enouement. If there's one thing he wishes he could do, it would be to go back and tell his past self that things would be okay. No way in the world would he have imagined this future, but he wouldn't exchange it for the world. Right now, things are as perfect as he can imagine it to be. He doesn't want things to ever change.</p>
<p>Rich's hand slid over his own, fingers lightly tapping against his as he started to hum some song. Jeremy didn't  immediately recognize it, but the way that Rich dropped his head on his shoulder made a stupid grin spread over his face yet again. He's only 18, but he feels like these last few months have been nothing but a haze, of time going faster than he could ever imagine because he loves Rich, and time doesn't seem to exist around him. It's felt like a lifetime since everything that happened, despite not having been that long at all. And sure, maybe he's just a lovesick idiot, but that's not his fault.</p>
<p>The bus ride continued, as a few more people get on and off, exchanging glances every so often. Jeremy's hand found itself in Rich's hair, lightly brushing the brunette strands as they hit a few speed bumps. Rich is close to falling asleep, the new glasses slipping down his nose as his head started to slip off his shoulder. Jeremy knew this was going to happen, but NOPE, Rich just really needed that book tonight.</p>
<p>The bus came to a slow stop, and Jeremy stretched slowly before standing to his feet.</p>
<p>"Rich. Richard. Dick. Come on, get up." He placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Rich owlishly blinked, looking around before his eyes registered Jeremy, starting to focus more. He stood to his feet, shaking his head slightly and following him off of the bus. The spring air is slightly chilled, but nothing that requires a coat. If anything, it wakes Rich up, as his hand found Jeremy's again as they wandered towards the store.</p>
<p>"Wait. If we're broke, how are you going to buy a book?" He stopped, a few feet from the store. The lights are reflecting off of Rich's glasses, and probably his own.</p>
<p>His boyfriend grinned, rocking on his heels. "We're broke in terms of gas money. Book money is different, I need these to survive."</p>
<p>"We need GAS to drive to classes, what's wrong with you?" Jeremy, exasperated, watched as Rich laughed. It sent the butterflies in his stomach flying again, as he fought the smile inching on his face before giving in.</p>
<p>"There's a lot of things wrong with me. I'm pretty sure I got half of them from hanging around you." Rich booped him on the nose, hands finally appearing from the blue cardigan he stole from him.</p>
<p>"Oh, really now? Because from what I remember, you're the bad influence here. Because according to you, books are more important than my dad not skinning me alive because my car still isn't back from the auto shop yet and he doesn't want me to borrow his."</p>
<p>Rich bit his lower lip, smile wide as he just shook his head and grabbed Jeremy's hand, pulling him to the bookstore.</p>
<p>"You know, we're pretty boring. Most people from school are out there, partying and underage drinking." He commented, after they stepped into the shop.</p>
<p>"Those people are idiots. We're boring to others, sure, but I like it that way." Rich walked towards the back of the store, quickly vanishing into the rows of books.</p>
<p>Jeremy watched him go, grinning as he turned and walked in his own direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"Okay. So I found some of the older books I've been looking for, I found a lot of Poe and I love it." The books slammed against the small table, as Jeremy startled, the pen in his hand veering away from the napkin.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Rich. You can't do that." He pouted, looking from the napkin to Rich as his other hand covered the writing.</p>
<p>"Whoops." Rich wasn't sorry, as he slid into the seat across from Jeremy and picked the top book off of his pile, going into a lengthy explanation about it.</p>
<p>Jeremy nodded, halfheartedly listening as he continued to write on the napkin, attempting to fix the small penmanship mistake due to the books being slammed on the table.</p>
<p>"....You even listening to me?"</p>
<p>He looked up, meeting Rich's slightly annoyed gaze.</p>
<p>"No, I am! I'm listening. You have my full attention." He put the pen down, smiling as Rich cocked an eyebrow yet again.</p>
<p>"What was I just talking about, then?"</p>
<p>Jeremy sighed, looking at the small napkin and back up at Rich. "Fine. I wasn't listening but I wrote you this, so here. I'm still mad at you for dragging me out here when we could be home playing Mario Kart, but I love you, so I can't stay mad much longer."</p>
<p>The small white napkin was slid across the table, as Rich turned it around and starts to read it out loud.</p>
<p>"You're a weirdo but you're my weirdo." Wow, how sentimental." Rich glanced back up at him, glasses sliding down his nose.</p>
<p>"There's more on there, dumbass."</p>
<p>Rich pushed his glasses back up, resuming his muttering of the note. "We're just two weirdos who fell in love, Yada Yada, we might have been losers in highschool and even now, but being a loser with you doesn't suck," his voice slowed down, as he read over it more carefully, "And I love you for being yourself. Here's to being weird. Love you, dumbass."</p>
<p>Rich put the napkin down, a determined look on his face despite the few tears pricking his eyes.</p>
<p>"It's our anniversary, isn't it? I forgot, right? Goddamnit."</p>
<p>Jeremy rested his chin in his hand, as he drew a tiny heart on Rich's finger with the pen. "Nah. I just thought you needed to be reminded that I love you. That's all."</p>
<p>Rich placed his hand on top of Jeremy's, preventing him from doodling further.</p>
<p>"I love you too. Thanks for sticking with me so far. I'm sorry if I, like, annoy you or anything at all. You're the best thing I have." He started to cry, as Jeremy panicked and used his other hand to start wiping Rich's tears.</p>
<p>"Don't cry. Tell me about the cask of amontillado. I was kinda listening."</p>
<p>Rich laughed softly, using the edge of his sleeve to wipe away the remains tears, knocking his glasses askew in the process.</p>
<p>"Okay. But if you get weirded out, it's not my fault. It's not like the metamorphosis, you know, but there's still murder."</p>
<p>Jeremy grimaced, as Rich picked up the book back off the pile and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>